Talk:Appetite of a People-Pleaser/@comment-53539-20171019085612/@comment-53539-20171108172721
credit where credit due, I will never complain about the art that comes with these songs... It is pretty solid overall. Edit: @Evilembrace, its always a difficult task for both producer to come up with new stuff and for a person to talk about it as a response. Nobody ever wants to put off a producers, but we also cannot shun negative responses. While positive "This song is awesome!" are grateful, they don't help Ghost improve, negative comments and constructive comments point out both the flaws an the positives of every producer's work. Their a ness. evil in the world of creative outlook. Without them, a producer doesn't know how to improve, because unless someone points it out what can be done to improve, we don't share skills and knowledge. There has to be a balance though, as too much negativity can have reverse side effects. This is the first time I've really commented on Ghost's works, for the first time I've found myself having to speak out about things I felt dragged the song down, as I said I rarely talk about producer works. As I said, its because multiple problems with this song has lead to Flower not being as HQ as she can be. She is singing out of her idea ranges, she isn't singing her ideal genre of music, she isn't singing in her designed language... There is more but... Its all going to be nitpicks after that... To be fair, if Flower wasn't badly handled here I wouldn't have found the need to say something, but that's about it... With fixes, the songs quality will change and my comments would be invalid. She wasn't the vocal for this song, the problem is Ghost couldn't get his other vocals to work. Therefore, the song was highly flawed from the moment it was completed, it was built that way. When a song has a lot of problems, it gets more responses that are pointing out its failures, this is a harsh situation for any producer. Its like the artists who are 10 years old and add pictures of artwork of people who look like jellybabies to Deviant Art... Its possible for someone to change and be a great artist by 18 years old, so the early "jellybabies" are a ness. evil for a person to endure until they get better (note I'm fully aware you aren't suppose to be on DA at 10, but that doesn't mean they aren't there). My original comment originally was the observation on the situation. When a producer gets popular before their work is up to the HQ standard of other producers, it means they rose to fame too fast to match their progress and its not fair on the producer to get too much attention this soon at times. It puts them under pressure and on the spotlight, they may not be prepared or ready yet. This is the situation, either way... Sometimes honest comments are better then people shying away from talking at all. ITs like the marmite situation, you either love it or hate it. Edit: I think the subject matter situation is fine... People have built entire albums to protest against something... In fact albums tend to have like-genre songs on them so they "fit" together on the album. The best songs are almost always at the start of the album while the "fluff" songs at further along. Either way, I don't see the problem. Everyone needs to identify themselves...